Detras de las mascaras
by SilverGreenHeart
Summary: Porque a veces uno si puede elegir a su familia... Porque a veces solo hace falta mirar con el corazón... Porque a veces todos necesitamos dejar caer nuestras mascaras...
1. Chapter 1

-Muy bien, solo un poco mas- oyó decir a la partera, al otro lado de la puerta, justo antes de oir a su esposa gimiendo de dolor a través de sus dientes, mientras luchaba por traer al mundo a su primogénito. El hombre camino frente a la puerta, ansioso, y entonces… un debilísimo llanto infantil se oyó, solo para ser seguido por el grito horrorizado de la partera. El hombre abrió la puerta violentamente irrumpiendo en la habitación, su sonrisa desapareciendo al instante de su rostro.

-que sucede?- gruñó. La partera lo miró, con el horror aun grabado a fuego en sus pupilas, y dejó caer la manta que cubría al recién nacido. El padre de la criatura trastabillo medio paso hacia atrás, jadeando ante el horror que representaba el rostro del niño; carecía por completo de algo que pudiera llamarse nariz, sus planas fosas nasales eran similares a las de un reptil, y tanto su completa frente como su ojo y mejilla derecha estaban absolutamente deformados, además, carecía de pestañas y ceja en aquella zona, y finalmente sus ojos, aunque lo enfocaban a la perfección, tenían el color del mercurio, que harian a cualquiera creer que estaba ciego.

-Mi hijo ha muerto al nacer- sentenció el hombre, mirando a aquel aberrante y antinatural niño con profundo desprecio, tras recomponerse del shock; al tiempo que le lanzaba unas monedas a la partera- desaparece esa…esa cosa de mi vista-.

La joven partera cubrió a la criatura y se apresuró fuera de la habitación, dejando a un hombre silencioso y una mujer sollozante en la cama.

La joven miró a su alrededor, era muy temprano, aun no había amanecido y se encontraba en medio de un basural escondido en un lejano paraje en las afueras de la ciudad. Rápidamente, protegida por las sombras, se agacho y deposito al bulto que llevaba en brazos entre un cumulo de basura.

-No puedo tener tu sangre en mis manos, me falta valor- dijo, oyendo los suaves sonidos del bebe- pero con tu rostro…créeme es mejor morir hoy, por frio o por perros, que la vida que te espera. Esto es un acto de compasión- murmuró, intentando convencerse a si misma, incapaz de desenvolver al niño y ver de nuevo aquel rostro que ya estaría en sus pesadillas. Nunca había visto nada igual.

El llanto del pequeño rompió la calma de la noche, mientras la sombra de la partera se alejaba al trote, sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

-Has visto a la chica que trabaja en las cocinas a partir de hoy?- medio gritó Meg, entrando rápidamente a la habitación en la que Christine se encontraba. La rubia se giró hacia su joven amiga, y le brindó una sonrisa distraída, antes de silenciosamente- es una mujer muy extraña, aun cuando en la cocina hace tanto calor como en el centro del infierno, no se quita ese extraño velo negro que impide que se le vea el rostro, no crees que es muy extraño? Me pregunto cómo se verá- divagó la pequeña Giry, mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga- y eso no es todo, tiene un hijo, un niño de uno años, puedes creerlo? Y él traía una capucha enorme que también impedía que se viera su rostro- Christine sonrió tímidamente, esperando no estar dándole ánimos a la pequeña Meg con eso, cuando la vio girarse hacia ella, entusiasmada por el misterio-crees que ocultan algo? Mamá fue quien la entrevistó para el puesto, y dice que le dijo que se debe a una promesa que realizó a la santísima virgen, si esta le daba salud a su hijo que nació débil… pero yo no estoy muy segura de que sea verdad, tú qué crees? No has dicho nada-

La rubia rió, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de la bailarina- no me has dado un momento para responder- bromeó- pero creo que deberías dejar el tema, entiendo tu curiosidad pero si ella dijo que se debe a una promesa a la virgen… usar algo tan sagrado como excusa seria sacrilegio, creo que deberíamos creerle, y no juzgar- la pelinegra se sonrojo, avergonzada, pero asintió y sonrió débilmente a Christine, antes de abrazarla.

-hay ensayo con el cuerpo de ballet, debo irme ya. Solo te traía las nuevas- así como había aparecido, la jovencita se esfumo en menos de medio segundo, camino al escenario.

A pesar de lo dicho, Christine no pudo evitar la curiosidad que aquella noticia le trajo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse acerca de lo que yacía tras el velo. Intentó sacudirse aquella extraña idea de su mente, y decidió ir a saludar a la nueva residente de la ópera.

-Buenos días?- murmuró la cantante, tratando de no asustar a la mujer que cortaba verduras mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía para el niño que estaba sentado sobre la mesada. Tal como había dicho Meg, ambos llevaban sus rostros cubiertos. La mujer se giró sobre si misma a toda velocidad, mientras el niño saltó de su sitio, para ponerse a salvo tras la falda de su madre, ambos en guardia.

-B-buenos días, mademoiselle- por su voz, no tendría mucha más edad que la propia Christine, a pesar de tener ya un hijo de al menos 5 años- sepa disculparnos, nos tomo por sorpresa- ella asintió, al verlos más relajados.

-Solo quería darles la bienvenida, y presentarme; soy Christine Daaé, espero que seamos grandes amigas- la rubia sonrió, algo intimidada al no poder conocer la expresión que tendría su interlocutora.

-Es un placer, mademoiselle Daaé- la voz de la joven era tan dulce y embriagadora que Christine se vio tentada de cerrar los ojos por un momento- yo soy Angela Malheur, y él es mi hijo, Wyrth Malheur-

-El placer es todo mío, pero por favor, Angela, llámame Christine- como toda respuesta, recibió un leve asentimiento, y el silencio pronto se volvió incomodo- bien… creo que mejor te dejo trabajar en paz. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós, Wyrth!- el niño no parecía especialmente interesado en responder, así que la soprano solo pudo girar sobre sí y regresar por donde había venido.

"Que joven tan extraña!" pensaba, de camino a su habitación "Bien, ya me presenté, veremos que sucede con el tiempo. Ahora, mejor me apresuro a prepararme para mi clase. No quiero hacer esperar al ángel".


	3. Chapter 3

"Una promesa a la virgen" había dicho la chiquilla, al entrar a la habitación de mi ángel. Me moví por los pasadizos, alejándome de aquella charla, perdido en mis pensamientos, solo para descubrir que mis pies me habían llevado hasta las cocinas del Palais Garnier, y allí estaba la dichosa joven que había sido la noticia del día, y junto a ella, un pequeño niño. Ambos con sus rostros cubiertos. "Una promesa a la virgen" esa era la excusa, pero ¿era verdad?, ¿o tras aquel velo y aquella capucha se ocultaban rostros tan despreciables como el mío, destinado a no ver jamás la luz del sol?

-mami- la infantil voz atrajo la atención de la cocinera, que ralentizo sus movimientos, para que el niño supiera que le prestaba atención- cantas para mí?- ella iba a contestar, pero entonces llegó Christine. La situación fue tensa e incómoda, ni madre ni hijo acostumbraban a tener compañía, eso resultaba obvio. Sin embargo, la voz de la joven resultaba mágica, yo mismo caí en su hechizo, y vi como mi ángel se dejaba llevar unos segundos por la dulce ensoñación que le producía.

Una vez se quedaron solos de nuevo, la mujer se acuclillo frente al niño, susurrándole algunas palabras que no pude oír, antes de levantar su velo, dejando ver un modesto escote, y algo de nívea y tersa piel. Levanto su velo solo lo suficiente para dejar expuestos sus rosados y llenos labios, totalmente perfectos, y besar al niño sobre la capucha. Tal vez si era una promesa a la virgen o, tal vez, si tenía una deformidad pero en la parte superior de su rostro. La curiosidad, de cualquier modo, me carcomía. Y entonces sucedió…

-Ven, cariño, te cantaré- sentó de nuevo al niño sobre la mesa, y de regreso a sus tareas, comenzó a entonar una canción de cuna:

_Lay down your head,_

_And i'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years_

_Of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep_

_And I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love,_

_For the road that you go._

_May you sail fair_

_To the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls_

_At your head and your feet_

_And may you need never_

_To banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness_

_In all that you meet…_

Estaba congelado en mi sitio, su voz no era como la de Christine, ciertamente, no era una voz destinada a la ópera, pero era clara, y dulce, y cálida y…mágica. Era el tipo de voz para una canción de cuna a la hora de arrullar a un niño, y el tipo de voz que enloquecería a un hombre con un solo dulce susurro en la oscuridad.

"Mon Dieu, que estoy pensando? He perdido la razón?" me reprendí a mí mismo. Y sin embargo, allí me quedé, oyendo a aquella joven con el cielo y el infierno en la voz, hasta que la vi mirar un pequeño reloj y apresurarse con una bandeja fuera de la cocina; el niño aferrado a su falda, siguiéndole con paso rápido.

Rebusque mi reloj de bolsillo. Me sentí palidecer bajo la máscara; había perdido la noción del tiempo oyendo a la nueva joven cantar, y había faltado a mi clase con Christine.

**La canción es Sleepsong, de Secret Garden.**


	4. Chapter 4

La gente me miraba con curiosidad allí a donde iba, a mí y a mi pequeño. A lo largo del día no fueron pocas las personas que nos preguntaron por mi velo y por la capa de viaje con gran capucha que también ocultaba el rostro de mi hijo. Pero ninguno se mostró hostil, ni intentó ver nuestros rostros. Y nadie podría imaginar lo aliviada que estaba por ello.

Al finalizar la extensa jornada, mi pequeño y yo regresamos a nuestros aposentos. Una pequeña habitación con una pequeña cama, un espejo en la pared y una mesa algo maltrecha. Pero era más de lo que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo. Tras cerrar la puerta con el seguro, me giré para ver a Wyrth saltar alegremente sobre la cama y sonreí, antes de lanzarme sobre él y atacarlo a cosquillas, sintiendo como su risa me calentaba el alma. Si, habíamos pasado por momentos difíciles, y muchas veces no habíamos tenido un techo sobre nuestras cabezas; pero eso no nos había impedido ser felices, no nos había impedido tener un hogar. El hogar se encuentra donde está el corazón, y Wyrth es todo lo que quiero y necesito.

-Ven, aquí, cariño- dije, sentándome en la cama y sacando un pañuelo y la botella de agua de rosas que guardaba en nuestro pequeño bolso. Una vez el temblor de las carcajadas abandonaron su cuerpo, el se incorporo de la cama y, sentándose junto a mí, se retiro la capa, dejando al descubierto la máscara que cubría su rostro. La había hecho yo misma, con las telas más suaves que pude comprar, pero aun así éstas irritaban un poco la piel tras rozarla todo el día. Con suavidad, retiré la máscara y comencé a dar suaves toques con el pañuelo embebido en agua de rosas, calmando el posible escozor. Wyrth cerró los ojos, sonriente, disfrutando de las delicadas caricias que le prodigaba a sus peculiares rasgos. Yo no veía horror alguno en el dulce e inocente rostro de mi hijo, pero quienes lo habían visto, habían retrocedido con horror y, a menudo, no nos habían traído más que sufrimiento.

Intenté calmarme, antes de que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Mi niño era el ser más dulce y puro que jamás había conocido; pero había nacido con esa deformidad que lo sentenciaba a una vida tras una máscara. Habíamos pasado por mucho, siendo yo una madre soltera con un niño cuyo rostro no era socialmente aceptado.

Habíamos sido dejados de lado por el mundo.

Habíamos padecido hambre y frio.

Había sido acusada de haber traído al mundo al hijo de un demonio.

Wyrth había sido acusado de ser el fruto de una relación antinatural.

Tanta ignorancia…

Habíamos sido despreciados.

Humillados.

Mi dulce ángel había presenciado no pocas veces como había sido golpeada, humillada y casi forzada por los más viles hombres, algunos de ellos, seres que en sociedad se hacen llamar caballeros.

Pero aquí estábamos, con la cabeza en alto, sin nunca haber dejado de buscar un lugar en el mundo. Sin darnos por vencidos. ¿Habíamos llegado a casa?

Anuncié que ya estaba listo, y dos pupilas plateadas me encandilaron, llenas de alegría, aunque algo adormiladas. Me quité el velo, refrescando rápidamente mi propio rostro. Mientras sentía las pequeñas manos de mi hijo quitar el moño de mantenía mi cabello en un apretado peinado alto. Mi cabello pronto cayó por mis hombros hasta mi cintura.

-Extrañaba tu cabello, mamá- murmuró, cada vez mas dormido, antes de recostar su rostro descubierto contra mi espalda. Sonreí, peinando lentamente mis bucles carmín antes de girarme para acomodar a mi ya dormido niño bajo las mantas, y cambiarme para acostarme también. Al instante, el se pegó a mi cuerpo, buscando mi calor. Acaricie sus finos cabellos broníceos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me deje llevar por la inconsciencia sin temor.


	5. Chapter 5

Se sintió como si hubiesen pasado apenas unos minutos cuando un extraño sonido me despertó. No era fuerte, todo lo contrario, pero la vida que había llevado todos estos años me había hecho poseer un sueño extremadamente ligero.

Me levanté, arropando bien a mi hijo, para que no sintiera mi ausencia, antes de tomar mi velo y colocármelo sin detenerme a amarrar mi cabello, que ahora resultaba visible debajo de éste. Tras un par de pasos sin dirección alrededor de la habitación, identifique el lugar del que procedía el sonido, y para mi sorpresa, resulto ser el espejo. Alguien caminaba tras el espejo, sollozando silenciosamente. Pensé en todo lo que había oído hoy, todas las leyendas urbanas e historias increíbles que rodeaban a la misteriosa voz de madeimoselle Daae, que seguramente habría deslumbrado al público por primera vez, algunas horas atrás. Nada me había importado, en realidad. Tras terminar la cena, mi pequeño y yo nos habíamos escabullido entre las bailarinas y cantantes que se preparaban para la función, directo a nuestra habitación.

El fantasma de la Opera.

Al oírlo por primera vez me resultó ridículo, pero ahora…

No soy de las que creen en fantasmas, y el tal fantasma tampoco actuaba como tal, pero ¿Qué tal si era hombre y no criatura sobrenatural lo que se ocultaba en la Opera Populaire?

Acaricie el espejo, sus bordes y detalles, buscando algún indicio de que no era un simple espejo. Estaba por darme por vencida, cuando mis dedos presionaron un saliente y entonces…

Entonces el espejo se deslizó hacia un lado, como si fuese una puerta corrediza, dejándome ver nada más que oscuridad. Me giré, asegurándome de que Wyrth aun seguía perdido en el mundo de los sueños y luego tomé una vela de la mesa, con decisión, y me adentré en el oscuro pasaje.

Caminé por incontables minutos, preocupada por ya no saber cómo regresar, ¡que estupidez era esta! Creándome problemas justo ahora que tenía un momento de paz, ¿a mí que me importaba si existía o no el fantasma? Justo cuando creí que me quedaría al fin a oscuras, con la vela completamente consumida, el túnel se abrió hacia una zona iluminada, allí, en las profundidades de la Opera, la visión de un lago iluminado por candelabros me dejo anonadada.

Me acerqué a la orilla, curiosa, y observe mi reflejo en las oscuras y quietas aguas. Y entonces lo vi, una sombra, una máscara, unos ojos dorados que me miraban llenos de ira, unas manos listas para atraparme. Rápidamente, me lancé hacia atrás, golpeando al hombre tras de mí con mi codo en su abdomen, con la agilidad que mi miserable vida me había otorgado en situaciones similares, pero este hombre recibió el golpe como si no fuese nada, atrapó mis dos brazos, presionándolos con fuerza, hasta hacerme gemir de dolor. Apreté mis dientes, intentando no gritar, "nunca darles la satisfacción de oírme gritar", me recordé a mí misma.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQ- liberé mi brazo, en un impulso y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas. Nos quedamos en absoluto silencio. El parecía haberse congelado en el preciso momento en que su máscara golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. Mis ojos se abrieron, en asombro, mientras veía el terror consumir su expresión, el gimió penosamente, soltándome para darse la vuelta y dar unos pasos, cayendo luego sobre sus rodillas, totalmente fuera de sí- ¡¿esto es lo que querías ver?! Pequeña víbora, pues echa un buen vistazo al demonio bajo la máscara porque esto es todo lo que veras por el resto de tu vida- amenazo él, el efecto perdiéndose un poco por su trémula voz.

No podía hallar mi propia voz, no por miedo. No, no tenía miedo; pero estaba profundamente conmovida, ¿Cómo podría temer un rostro como aquel, cuando mi propio hijo tenía unos rasgos igual de únicos? Pero entendí lo profundamente roto que la sociedad había dejado al hombre que yacía arrodillado de espaldas a mí.

Con cuidado de no asustarlo, tomé la máscara del suelo y me acerque a él lentamente.

-Shhh, todo está bien-utilicé mi tono más suave, el que usaba cuando Wyrth se hacía daño o lloraba por algún motivo. Puse la máscara frente a sus ojos, que estaban cubiertos por sus manos- aquí, tómala- mientras sostenía la máscara frente a él, sin pensarlo, puse mi otra mano en su espalda. El salto en su propio sitio, como un gato, y permaneció tenso unos instantes en la misma posición, mientras yo acariciaba suavemente, en círculos, su espalda, buscando consolarle. "Estas consolando a alguien que estaba dispuesto a matarte" me reprocho mi consciencia, pero la acallé. Instantes después el se giró, retirando un poco las manos de su cara, para mirarme.

-q-que está haciendo?- sus ojos, que se veían levemente humedecidos por el ataque anterior, se habían abierto enormemente ante mi gesto y me miraban perplejos e incrédulos- e-estas… consolando a Erik?-

-Erik? Ese es su nombre, Monsieur?- el asintió y yo sonreí aun sabiendo que él no podía verme hacerlo- bueno, Monsieur Erik, creí que lo necesitaba. Lamento haberlo asustado y haber invadido su privacidad-

-ha visto el horror tras la máscara de Erik y no ha gritado…no se ha desvanecido- murmuro, su sorpresa oprimiéndome el pecho- por qué? Erik necesita saber-

-Dicen, Monsieur, que nunca se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada- le tendí nuevamente la máscara, y esta vez él la tomo, sin dejar de mirarme- además, sinceramente no creo que haya nada en su rostro por lo cual asustarme. No hay tal horror, como usted lo llamo, tras su máscara-

El rió ácidamente, colocándosela nuevamente- no hay horror? Quiere hacerle creer a Erik que lo que hallo tras la máscara la complace?- dijo él, con hiriente desdén.

-lo que halle bajo la máscara fue un hombre, Monsieur Erik, nada más, nada menos. Y la vida me ha enseñado a nunca temer a un hombre, mas nunca confiar en ninguno, tampoco- aclaré. Mi respuesta pareció estar, nuevamente, fuera de su comprensión.

-vamos, madeimoselle- dijo, señalándome una barca que no había notado que estaba allí- Erik le enseñara sus aposentos- agradecí que él no pudiera ver mi cara de absoluto shock.

-disculpe? Estoy muy segura de que mis aposentos se encuentran hacia aquella dirección- señale el túnel por donde había venido. El me miró, frunciendo el seño.

-Erik ya se lo ha dicho, ahora que ha visto su rostro, no puede irse. Comprometería a Erik y traería a la policía tan pronto como pudiese- empecé a entrar en pánico.

-No! No puede mantenerme aquí! Se lo ruego- vi como estaba perdiendo la paciencia- usted no entiende, Monsieur, tengo un hijo que espera por mí en mis aposentos- el rostro de él se relajo, comprendiendo la razón de mi ferviente negación.

\- solo veo una opción- dijo él, comenzando a caminar hacia el túnel- el vendrá también-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y no pude evitar que estas se deslizaran por mis mejillas, corrí tras el por el túnel, y lo tome del brazo con brusca desesperación.

-por favor, no va a hacerle daño, verdad?- esos dos ojos dorados se posaron en mi como si pudieran ver a través de mi velo. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y él lo noto.

-Le aseguró, madeimoselle, que en tanto usted y el niño permanezcan en la casa de Erik, ningún daño caerá sobre vosotros- no supe porque, pero en mi corazón, le creí. Y respiré tranquila. Mientras Wyrth y yo estuviésemos juntos, todo estaría bien. Yo lo protegería. Yo velaría por él, como lo había hecho desde que lo miré a los ojos por primera vez y él me sonrió. Habíamos estado en peores situaciones. Quién sabe, tal vez, incluso podríamos aprender algo de toda esta situación; y de este extraño hombre tras la máscara.

Segui a mi captor en silencio, hasta que llegamos al espejo de daba a mi habitación. Justo cuando el se disponía a entrar, lo tome del brazo, nuevamente sintiendo como se tensaba ante mi contacto.

-Monsieur, por favor, permítame- pasé primero y, estando aun en el marco de la puerta/espejo, lo miré a esos extraños ojos dorados y explique en un susurro- vera, Monsieur, mi hijo tiene unos rasgos igual de… únicos que los suyos- sus ojos se agrandaron levemente, mostrando su sorpresa ante mi declaración- le pido que actue naturalmente a su alrededor- el parecio ofendido por mi necesidad de hacerle ese pedido, pero asintió.

Ambos nos adentramos en el dormitorio, observando como mi pequeño Wyrth estaba aun plácidamente dormido allí donde lo habia dejado. Encendi una vela, y me acerque a mi niño, ignorando el suave jadeo que escapo los labios de mi acompañante ante la visión del rostro de mi hijo.

Christine habia estado magnifica, un verdadero angel canto hoy sobre el escenario de mi Opera. Mi angel, mi Christine, ¡y que alegre e inocente se veía mientras todos le daban una ovacion de pie! Me escabulli rápidamente desde mi palco hacia el espejo que daba al camarin de la Prima Donna, estaba a punto de felicitarla cuando… cuando ese Vizconde apareció. Raoul, la bilis de me sube a la garganta al pensar en el niño bonito que se cree con el derecho de aparecer y arrebatarme a mi angel, con sus flores, sus invitaciones a cenar y sus memorias infantiles. Ella es mia, yo la cree, yo eleve su voz a los cielos y ahora ella esta destinada a amarme para siempre, a ser mi esposa.

No, el no va a quitarme a Christine, ¡que insolencia la de ese muchacho! Aparecer sin mas, imaginando que puede arrancarle a Erik lo que es suyo.

Al cantarle, mi angel no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirme a mi guarida, ¡porque ama mi voz, ama a Erik y quiere verlo! Le cante directo a su alma, deje que mi amor la llenase, y mi voz inundase su espíritu. Le mostre lo maravilloso que seria nuestro dueto, de por vida, le mostre el vestido que creé especialmente para ella, para cuando la hiciese mi esposa… y ella se desvaneció en mis brazos, como un pajarillo herido.

La deposite en la habitacion que habia preparado para ella, y fui al piano, a preparar aquellas piezas que le enseñaría cuando despertase. Habia pasado menos de una hora cuando la senti acercarse detrás de mi, mientras yo tocaba una suave melodía solo para ella. Y su mano, ¡oh, esa suave, calida, pequeña y maravillosa mano! , acarició mi mejilla con tal dulzura que mis ojos se humedecieron; busque su tacto como un gatito lo hace con su Amo, y entonces, ¡oh, Dioses, entonces ella tenia que hacerlo! ¡Tenia que arrancar mi mascara, la pequeña serpiente traicionera! Y grito, claro que grito, grito y lloro, dando tumbos y cayendo al piso en su desesperación por alejarse del monstruo frente a si. Y eso solo me enfureció mas.

Cuando ella huyo a su habitacion, con el eco de mis gritos aun retumbando en las paredes de mi guarida, tome mi mascara y hui de aquel lugar, necesitaba escapar. Camine aprisa por los laberinticos pasajes de la Opera, y en algun momento, comencé a llorar. Los sollozos escapaban con fuerza de mi garganta. Llore como un niño perdido, como nunca antes me habia permitido llorar. Llore por mi sueño destrozado, lloré porque habia perdido a Christine. Ahora que ella habia visto mi rostro, nunca podría amarme, porque ella amaba a un angel, y habia visto a la cara a un demonio.

-Christine- murmuré sin sentido, una y otra vez, hasta que el sonido perdió todo significado. Y entonces lo escuche.

Por uno de los pasajes por los que habia caminado se acercaban unos pasos suaves, cuidadosos, de alguien que caminaba casi con la misma cautela felina que yo. Me escondí en las sombras y esperé, secándome todo resto salino del rostro.

Segundos después, una mujer paso cerca de mi. Llevaba un velo. Era la cocinera. ¿Habria venido en busca de Christine? El pensamiento me enfureció. Esta mujer entrometida merecía una lección.

La segui a bastante distancia, siendo especialmente sigiloso, hasta que llegamos al lago. Prepare mi _lasso_ para deslizarlo alrededor de su cuello en cuanto tuviera el mejor angulo y me acerque lentamente. De pronto, ella se giró y cargó contra mi. Habia visto mi reflejo en el lago. Nada mal. Su pequeño cuerpo se lanzo contra el mio, en un ridículo intento de hacerme caer, pero mis reflejos y mi alta resistencia al dolor me permitieron tomarla por ambos brazos sin realizar ninguna mueca ante el doloroso y palpitante golpe recibido en mi abdomen.

Apreté sus brazos con fuerza, vengativamente. Un ligero gemido de dolor escapo sus labios, antes de que su respiración se detuviera y ninguna otra muestra de debilidad proviniese de ella. El mensaje era claro: ella también tenia una buena resistencia al dolor, y no iba a oírla llorar ni suplicar.

Comencé a gritarle, esperando atemorizarla, cuando de alguna forma, ella logro liberar uno de sus brazos de mi cruel agarre y me atizó un puñetazo a la cara con todas sus fuerzas. La verdad es que ni lo senti. Estaba demasiado horrorizado como para sentir dolor. Lo único que podía sentir era el aire entrando en contacto con mi desfigurada mejilla y frente, mientras el suave ruido sordo de mi mascara al caer al suelo parecía sonar con devastador volumen en mi mente.

\- ¡¿esto es lo que querías ver?! Pequeña víbora, pues echa un buen vistazo al demonio bajo la máscara porque esto es todo lo que veras por el resto de tu vida- le grité, mientras me giraba, temblando e intentando escapar de su mirada, esperando los gritos, los sonidos de repulsión, su inminente desmayo. Dios debía odiarme en verdad, para hacerme pasar por esto dos veces en una misma noche.

Pero no hubo gritos, ni sonido alguno que diese a entender que se habia desmayado. Pero tenia demasiado miedo de girarme. Y las estúpidas lagrimas volvían a caer por mi horrendo rostro. Las seque rápidamente. Vagamente la oi moverse tras de mi, sin prestarle realmente atención, ahogado en mi propia miseria. Y entonces

-Shhh, todo está bien-su voz fue suave y dulce, casi cariñoso, mientras me extendia mi mascara- aquí, tómala- salte en mi sitio cuando, en un movimiento completamente inesperado, su pequeña mano descendió en mi espalda y comenzó a trazar suaves círculos que pronto resultaron ser muy relajantes . Me giré, medio temiendo que mis movimientos hicieran que ella retirara su delicada mano y se llevara consigo la calidez de aquel contacto

-q-que está haciendo?- no podía ver su expresión, por aquel oscuro velo que portaba, pero todo en ella parecía demostrar una absoluta tranquilidad estando ahí, junto a mi, arrodillada en el piso y acariciando mi espalda, consolandome- e-estas… consolando a Erik?-

-Erik? Ese es su nombre, Monsieur?- asentí y su mano, de forma inconsciente, me premió con una suave pero firme caricia que me dejo deseando ser un gato para moverme bajo su mano obligándola a repetir ese gesto- bueno, Monsieur Erik, creí que lo necesitaba. Lamento haberlo asustado y haber invadido su privacidad-no sabia que pensar de esta mujer, ¿es que estaba loca? ¿no podía verme?

-ha visto el horror tras la máscara de Erik y no ha gritado…no se ha desvanecido, por qué? Erik necesita saber- medio demande, medio suplique, demasiado cansado por todas las emociones de la noche, y deshecho por su tranquilizante toque.

-Dicen, Monsieur, que nunca se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada- tome la mascara que me ofrecia- además, sinceramente no creo que haya nada en su rostro por lo cual asustarme. No hay tal horror, como usted lo llamo, tras su máscara-

Me rei ante su intento de congraciarse conmigo- no hay horror? Quiere hacerle creer a Erik que lo que hallo tras la máscara la complace?-

-lo que halle bajo la máscara fue un hombre, Monsieur Erik, nada más, nada menos. Y la vida me ha enseñado a nunca temer a un hombre, mas nunca confiar en ninguno, tampoco- sopesé su respuesta. Pensando en los posibles significados de aquellas palabras, mientras intentaba calmar mis emociones, lagrimas nuevas querían escapar al haber sido llamado "hombre" y no bestia por una joven mujer.

Luego de una pequeña discusión, la extraña joven accedió sin demasiado escándalo a ser una huésped en la casa de Erik, junto con su hijo. Sospechosamente fácil. Aun estaba esperando a que echase a correr o hiciese alguna otra cosa sumamente estúpida.

Tras asegurarle que ni ella ni su hijo sufrirían daño alguno, ella parecio creer en mi palabra, y caminamos por el túnel en silencio. Mientras nos encaminábamos a su habitacion, la observe de reojo, era obvio que habia estado ya lista para dormir cuando se adentro en mis pasadizos. Llevaba un simple camisón verde que dejaba adivinar su figura y resaltaba la extrema palidez de su piel y el vibrante rojo de su cabellera, que aparecia desde debajo de su velo, y caia libre hasta su espalda baja. Parecia una muñeca de porcelana. Una frágil muñeca de porcelana que habia intentado taclearme junto al lago. Reprimi una sonrisa ante la idea. Una gatita que se creía leona.

Una vez llegamos a su habitacion, ella me interrumpió el paso y se deslizo frente a mi, me tense al sentir su mano nuevamente, esta vez en mi brazo. Esta mujer debe de haberme tocado mas en los últimos minutos de lo que cualquier otra persona en mi vida entera, que no tiene instinto de supervivencia, miedo, sentido comun?

-Monsieur, por favor, permítame- susurro- vera, Monsieur-en algun momento voy a tener que decirle que deje de llamarme asi, es tan molesto- mi hijo tiene unos rasgos igual de… únicos que los suyos- ella esta diciendo lo que creo que esta diciendo? El niño es… como yo- le pido que actue naturalmente a su alrededor- creía ella que yo, justamente yo, juzgaría al niño por su apariencia maldita?

Ambos nos adentramos en el dormitorio, y cuando ella encendio una vela y se acerco al infante en la cama, no pude evitar dejar ir el aire que contenía en mis pulmones. Alli, durmiendo plácidamente se encontraba un rostro igual o mas aterrador que el mio. Toda su frente y el lado derecho de su rostro estaban completamente deformados con rojas marcas en su piel, y parecía como si le faltasen trozos de carne en ciertas areas, haciéndolo ver aun mas extraño. Su ojo, de ese lado, se veía hundido. Y, al igual que yo, carecia completamente de una nariz, y la ceja de su lado deformado estaba desaparecida.

Observe anonadado como la mujer que me acompañaba se sentaba en el borde de la cama y acariciaba aquel rostro que difícilmente podía llamarse rostro sin inmutarse, con una dulzura infinita, retirando algunos mechones de cabello del camino en el proceso.

-Wyrth, cariño. Hay que levantarse- Dijo, con un tono casi musical, y cargado de profundo afecto- Angel, abre tus hermosos ojos para mi- entonó, antes de besar las reptilianas fosas que ocupaban el lugar de nariz en aquel rostro. Eso lo logro. Dos pozos de mercurio, tan incandescentes y sobrenaturales como mis orbes amarillas se abrieron, adormilados, y el niño se abrazó a su madre. Y ella lo abrazó también, y beso sus cabellos. Y nunca antes habia sentido celos como estos. Cuando era niño, senti celos de los otros niños, de cómo sus madres los abrazaban y besaban y mi madre no podía soportar mi sola visión. Pero entendí, con el tiempo, que mi apariencia era demasiado diferente a la de esos niños; que yo era un monstruo, y los monstruos no eran amados por sus madres. Pero aquí estaba esta mujer, rompiendo esa teoría. La madre que yo hubiese deseado tener. Una madre que hubiese podido amar un monstruo. Una madre que hubiese podido mirarme a la cara, ¡a esta cara!, y llamarme "ángel" y no demonio.

-mamá?- murmuró el niño, desorientado, antes de que sus adormilados ojos se posaran en mi y todo resto de sueño escapara de él, transformándose en horror- Mamá! Cuidado!- por reflejo, toque mi mascara, asegurándome de que estuviese allí.

-Shhh, tranquilo. Todo esta bien, cariño-entono suavemente Madeimoselle Malheur, girándose levemente para mirarme, bueno, eso asumi- El es Monsieur Erik, el es… un amigo- inspiré con fuerza ante esa palabra, ¿un amigo?- y nos va a llevar a conocer su casa. Van a ser como unas pequeñas vacaciones- no sabia ni por donde empezar a asombrarme ante lo que estaba oyendo, pero vi como la expresión del chiquillo iba tranquilizándose y llenándose de infantil emoción ante la nueva aventura- verdad, Monsieur?-

-Por supuesto, madeimoselle- me apresuré a responder, ansioso por acabar con la extraña situación, mientras me acercaba mas al espejo, señalándoles que era momento de irnos.

-Solo un momento, por favor- ella se lanzó hacia una pequeña bolsa y rápidamente lanzo dentro de ésta todo lo que se hallaba a mano. Observandola, distraído, no note que el pequeño habia abandonado la cama hasta que senti un pequeño tiron en mi pantalón.

-monsieur, porque lleva una mascara?- pregunto, una vez obtuvo mi atención. Mi primera reacción fue gritarle, pero al observar ese pequeño rostro tan desafortunado como el mio, no pude mas que suspirar y acuclillarme frente a el.

-por que usas tu una cuando caminas por el teatro con tu madre?-

-pues para…oh- sonreí muy a mi pesar, al ver el entendimiento brillar en sus ojos- entonces, eres como yo?- la esperanza en su voz me hizo hacer algo que nunca habia hecho voluntariamente antes. Lentamente, viendo que madeimoselle Malheur estaba dándonos la espalda, retire brevemente mi mascara, exponiéndome a la mirada del chiquillo.


End file.
